Legenda Sannin yang Baru
by Kawaguchi Ryuumei
Summary: RE-PUBLISH. Juubi berhasil dikalahkan dengan Amaterasu dan Rasengan Shuriken dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke berniat membakar habis semuanya./"Apa? Bukankah dia membantu kita semua dalam perang ini?"/"SHANAROOOOOO!"/GAJE, OOC, tersebar luas./Mind to RnR?


**Konichiwa minna, apa kabar? Ini fic aku yang ketiga, yaa emang masih one shoot sih, tapi semoga aja kalian suka. Fic ini aku ambil dari Naruto Shippuden dari chapter 630-634 tapi kata-katanya ga semuanya sama ko. Ada yang aku tambahin sedikit biar ga terlalu sama kaya yang asli. Terus endingnya tetep aku yang bikin dan udah pasti ga bakalan sama kaya cerita aslinya. Penggalan perangnya cuman buat selingan aja. Maaf kalo ga nyambung. Mohon jangan di flame, kalo concrit boleh. *puppy eyes*. Okelah kalo begitu. Bacot saya sampe sini aja. Saya harap minna pada suka sama fic saya. Hahaha.**

* * *

'Mereka' adalah calon legenda itu.

'Mereka' yang akan membuat perubahan baru di dunia shinobi.

'Mereka' yang terpilih dari sekian banyak orang di muka bumi ini.

Merekalah...

SANG LEGENDA SANNIN YANG BARU.

**RE-PUBLISH**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Legenda Sannin yang Baru! © Uchiha Ryuu Aiko**

**Sasuke – Sakura – Naruto **

"**Legenda Sannin yang Baru"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Warning (s): GAJE, OOC, TYPO bertebaran, Semi-canon_

_Genre (s): Romance,Tragedy_

_Rated:T_

_Main character: SasuSaku x NaruHina_

_._

_._

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" teriak mereka bersamaan saat membuka segel mereka.

**BOOF**

Muncullah 3 ekor hewan raksasa yang berbeda dari segel mereka. Sangat besar sehingga mereka bisa sampai berdiri diatas kepala hewan-hewan tersebut. Bahkan ukuran tubuh mereka tak ada seujung kukunya.

"Sasuke-sama, apa yang kau butuhkan dariku?" tanya seekor ular raksasa pada Sasuke. "Hanya maju terus kedepan," Jawabnya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab pada tubuh utamanya," sambung Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, akhirnya kau dapat mengaktifkan segel byakugou. Tsunade-sama pasti akan sangat bangga padamu,"

"Katsuyu-sama, dengarkan aku." Seru Sakura. "Tolong bagi menjadi banyak bagian dan taruh satu pada tiap orang di aliansi. Kita harus membantu menyembuhkan mereka."

"Gamakichi? Wah sekarang perkembanganmu mengejutkan sekali ya! Lebih cepat dari pada Akamaru!" seru Naruto girang. Ia tak menyangka seekor kodok yang dulu tak lebih besar dari tubuhnya sekarang menjelma menjadi seekor kodok raksasa. Tetapi beda Gamakichi beda Naruto. Yang kodok besar itu lihat Naruto tak berubah dari dulu. Masih tetap berisik dan otaknya masih mampet.

"Kau manusia terlalu lambat. Ternyata otak mampetmu belum lancar juga ya? Hahahaha," jawab sang kodok di sertai dengan gelak tawanya yang membahana. "Jadi.. apa yang membuatmu memanggilku?." Tanyanya lagi.

"Bisakah kau lihat sesuatu yang besar disana? Kesanalah dalam sekali loncatan!"

"Maksudmu yang paling besar? Yang kepala dan ekornya di jepit tiang kayu itu?" tanya Gamakichi. "Iya, bisakah kau melakukannya?" tanya Naruto.

Dari kejauhan, disetiap sudut segel pelindung merah, para hokage yang dibangkitkan dengan Edo Tensei oleh Orochimaru ini memandang takjub pada tiga orang remaja tanggung yang berdiri diatas kepala hewannya masing-masing. Terutama Sandaime Hokage. Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura mengingatkannya pada tiga orang anak didiknya yang menjadi legenda sannin yaitu Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Orochimaru.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat jurus itu,"gumam yondaime hokage yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Minato Namikaze. Minato memandangi putranya yaitu Naruto yang sekarang sudah melampaui kekuatannya.

'Zaman baru telah dimulai, sayang sekali kalian bertiga tidak dapat melihat penerus kalian, hey sannin,' batin Sandaime hokage. Shiruzen Sarutobi.

"MAJU!" teriaknya memberi aba-aba pada Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Maju! Aoda!" seru Sasuke.

"Ayo Gamakichi!" Teriak Naruto.

"Mulailah membagi, Katsuyu-sama!" seru Sakura.

'Inikah tim tujuh yang dulu?' batin Sai. Ia sangat kagum dengan kemampuan mereka bertiga.

Aoda, si ular raksasa peliharaan Sasuke, melata dengan sangat cepat dan gesit melewati monster-monster yang terbuat dari bagian tubuh juubi dengan meliuk-liuk. Gamakichi melompat tak kalah cepat dan juga sangat tinggi lalu menangkis serangan-serangan dari monster itu dengan katana besar miliknya. Sedangkan Katsuyu membagi dirinya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil lalu menuju tiap orang di aliansi dan menyembuhkan luka mereka.

"Bagus, Gamakichi! Tak hanya tambah besar, kemampuanmu juga semakin hebat!" kata Naruto. "Tak masalah. Sekarang cepat kau lakukan penyegelan. Aku akan melompat kesana!" jawab Gamakichi.

"Aku tahu, Gamakichi!" dengus Naruto.

"Uwaaaa, apa ini?" pekik seorang shinobi saat melihat Katsuyu mulai melilit tubuhnya yang seperti siput raksasa namun tak bercangkang dan lebih menarik dengan warna biru dibagian atasnya.

"Tenanglah, dia adalah benda dari jurus pemulihan milik Hokage kelima yang baru saja dipanggil oleh Sakura-san. Dia akan segera menyembuhkan lukamu dan mengembalikan kekuatanmu," ujar Shizune. Lalu ia memandang Sakura yang sedang berkonsentrasi membantu penyembuhan lewat Katsuyu.

'Dia telah mengaktifkan Byakugou. Dia juga telah mengumpulkan cakranya selama tiga tahun dan sekarang ia memiliki Sozo Saisei. Bahkan dia telah mampu memakai pengendalian panas milik Katsuyu. Sakura.. kau benar-benar gadis yang berbakat. Tsunade-sama tak salah mengangkatmu sebagai murid kesayangannya. Kau seperti Tsunade-sama kedua dengan semua kemampuan yang beliau ajarkan padamu. Sayang sekali ia tak ada disini untuk melihat Sozo Saisei dan byakugou milikmu,' Shizune membatin. Bahkan ia yang sudah lama bersama Tsunade pun tidak bisa mengaktifkan segel Byakugou itu.

'Kekuatanku.. telah kembali dan lukaku juga sembuh,' batin para shinobi.

"Sasuke-sama!" kata Aoda. "Maju terus!" perintah Sasuke. Sementara teman-teman mereka yang lain menatap dengan harap-harap cemas. Mereka takut jika Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke gagal. Jika mereka saja yang dididik langsung oleh para legenda sannin yang kekuatannya diambang batas saja tidak mampu untuk mengalahkan biju, apalagi mereka yang jutsunya masih jauh dibawah Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura.

'Maju,'

'Lakukanlah,'

'Yang terbaik,' Batin Kiba, Shino dan Hinata bersamaan.

'Tetaplah waspada terhadap musuh,'

'Kalian pasti bisa, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura!'

'Semoga berhasil! Kami bersama kalian,' Batin Shikamaru, Chouji dan Ino secara bersamaan juga.

'Baiklah, selama ini aku selalu berada di belakang Sasuke-kun dan Naruto. Tapi sekarang aku sudah bisa menyamai langkah mereka. Tsunade-shisou, arigatou. Kini aku bisa melangkah beriringan dengan mereka,' Batin Sakura. Ia meneteskan air matanya.

Naruto mulai membuat rasengan shuriken dan Sasuke mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan dan muncullah susano'o dengan panahnya. Naruto lebih dulu melemparkan rasengan shuriken miliknya diikuti Sasuke yang melepaskan panahnya.

"FUUTON-CHOU OODANA RASENSHURIKEN!" Teriak Naruto saat melempar jurusnya.

"ENTON-SUSANO'O KAGUTSUCHI!" jurus Sasuke.

Rasengan dan panah dari susano'o bergabung menjadi alat yang sangat kuat untuk menghancurkan. 'Aku tak pernah melihat kagetsuchi seperti ini. Mereka menggabungkan jurus mereka bersama dengan perbandingan cakra yang sama,' Hokage kedua membatin saat melihat jurus Sasuke dan Naruto digabungkan.

"Itu sulit bahkan untuk pasangan yang sudah berpengalaman. Mereka bertiga pantas di sebut legenda sannin yang selanjutnya," Kata Tobirama sang hokage kedua.

"Mereka berhasil!" sorak girang para shinobi dari desa Iwagakure. "Mereka benar-benar melakukannya dan sekarang berhasil!"

"Shuriken seperti putaran angin dan panah yang lebih hitam dan mengkilap dari susano'o. Kita bisa menyebutnya shakuton-kourin shippu shikkoku no zeroshiki," ujar Minato sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke kini menatap datar pemandangan _black flame_ karyanya. Ia masih berdiri di atas kepala Aoda. Dengan masih menggunakan mangekyou sharingannya ia memperluas api hitam tersebut. "Bakar semuanya," gumamnya. Sai yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu kembali bingung. Untuk apa Sasuke mengatakan hal itu? Apa mungkin...

"Apa tujuan dia sebenarnya? Kau juga pasti dengar apa yang dia katakan..." Tanya Sai pada pemuda bertubuh besar yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Siapa tahu... dia masih ingin membalaskan dendamnya," jawab pria bertubuh besar itu. Sai langsung menoleh mendengarnya.

"Apa? Bukankah dia membantu kita semua dalam perang ini?" sahut Sai tak percaya. Ia memandang pria bertubuh besar itu penuh selidik. Sai tahu, pasti pria itu tahu sesuatu tentang tujuan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. "Bisa kau jelaskan?.."

"Juugo. Panggil aku Juugo." Kata pria yang menyebut dirinya Juugo itu. Ia masih memandang Sasuke dari tempatnya berdiri. 'Sebenarnya, apa tujuan utamamu, Sasuke?,' batinnya. Tak dipungkiri, sebenarnya Juugo juga belum tahu apa tujuan Sasuke yang sebenarnya ke medan perang ini. Untuk membantu aliansi shinobi mengalahkan Madara dan Tobi kah, atau malah bergabung dengan mereka?

"Baiklah, Juugo-san. Bisakah kau jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?" ulang Sai.

"Dia hanya ingin menyalurkan emosinya dan membuang dendamnya dalam perang ini. Lihat dan perhatikan," sahutnya. Sai menuruti kata-kata Juugo. Mantan Anbu Ne ini memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke. Matanya membelalak kaget saat sasaran Amaterasu Sasuke mengarah pada setiap sudut. Juugo hanya diam memperhatikan. Jadi ini apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke tentang ucapannya. Ternyata ia hanya ingin mengeluarkan emosi dan dendamnya yang mungkin untuk terakhirnya. Semua yang ada di tempat itu memandang heran Sasuke yang melalap habis apapun yang dilihatnya dengan Amaterasu miliknya.

Naruto dan Sakura pun tak kalah kaget dengan Sai dan para shinobi lainnya. Mereka masih memandang negatif Sasuke. Namun, Sakura melihat ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dari mata merah yang tajam menusuk itu yang sekarang memerintahkan Amaterasunya untuk membakar apapun yang dilihatnya.

"Katsuyu-sama, bisakah kau antarkan aku ke tempat Aoda dan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura pada Katsuyu. Siput raksasa tanpa cangkang itu secepat mungkin menjawabnya. "Baik, Sakura-chan."

"Oi, Sakura-chan, Sasuke. Bisakah kita mengabungkan kekuatan lagi?" tanya Naruto sambil berteriak dari jauh. "Dan aku membutuhkan kemampuan medis juga tenaga monstermu itu, Sakura-chan!"

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Hashirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha sedang bertarung. Mereka yang adalah hasil bangkitan dari Edo tensei ini tak memiliki keterbatasan cakra. Walaupun begitu pastilah Edo Tensei yang digunakan pada tubuh mereka mempunyai kelemahan. Sudah berkali-kali mereka melancarkan serangan namun mereka tak dapat menemukan kelemahan masing-masing.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, Madara? Bukankah dulu kita pernah berjanji akan membangun desa tanpa perang yang membuat anak-anak menjadi korban?" tanya Hashirama. Ia tak habis pikir, Madara yang dulu teman berlatihnya di sungai, teman yang dulu selalu marah-marah jika ia berdiri di belakangnya dan membuat dirinya depresi dan kembali ceria dalam waktu singkat itu sekarang kembali berulah lagi. Ingin menguasai dunia dibawah infinite tsukuyomi bersama teman satu klan namun beda generasi dengannya, Obito Uchiha. Memberikan kehidupan yang akan dipenuhi oleh keputus asaan. Seakan-akan mengendalikan manusia dibawah ilusi itu lebih menyenangkan dari pada bermain kugutsu.

"Kau tahu benar alasanku, kawan lama. Lagi pula, aku tak ingin bertarung melawan klon," Ujar Madara. Ia kemudian duduk dari posisinya berdiri membuat Hashirama heran. "Akan ku tunggu sampai yang asli datang," lanjutnya.

"Kalau kau ingin dunia yang damai, berhentilah membuat kegaduhan seperti ini. Perang ini hanya membuat semua orang menjadi jauh dari kata _heiwa_." Ucap Hashirama. Ia memandang tegas pada mantan manusia dan teman yang sebaya dengan dirinya itu.

"Ya ya berbicaralah sesukamu, aku akan tetap menunggu yang asli sampai datang dan menikmati pertunjukkan ini,"

Hashirama hanya menghela nafas kasar. Beginikah sambutan dari kakek moyang klan Uchiha itu? Benar-benar tidak elit, pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah Hashirama yang asli tepat di belakang Madara dan langsung menyerangnya. Sedangkan klon yang tadi berdiri dihadapannya sekarang berubah menjadi kayu lagi. Madara sendiri terlonjak kaget dan langsung melompat dari posisinya semula.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan melawanmu, Madara !" seru Hashirama.

"Akulah yang akan menang, Hashirama!" balasnya. Terjadilah pertempuran tanpa darah itu. Sang Edo Tensei yang abadi dan Edo Tensei yang dibangkitkan dari segel Klan Uzumaki oleh Orochimaru yang tak kalah kuat.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi sudah berhasil mengalahkan Obito Uchiha, mantan teman setimnya dulu. Ia memandang nanar sang kawan lama yang kini tergeletak tak bernyawa. Kakashi teringat akan masa lalunya bersama Obito, Rin dan sensei mereka, Minato. Andai ia menepati janjinya untuk menjaga Rin, tak mungkin Obito menjadi pemberontak ulung di dunia shinobi ini. Ya tapi itu hanya perandaian saja, semuanya jelas tidak mungkin terjadi. Karena semua telah berubah. Kematian Rin saat itu membuat Obito berpaling dari jalan yang benar. Padahal laki-laki itu tahu benar bahwa Rin lah yang membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan menusukkan dirinya pada tangan Kakashi yang sedang memakai jurus Raikiri saat sedang melawan musuh.

"Orang yang melanggar peraturan itu adalah sampah, tapi orang yang tidak bisa menolong temannya sendiri itu lebih dari sampah." Kakashi menengadah menatap langit gelap yang menjadi saksi bisu atas pertarungannya dengan Obito. "Maafkan aku Obito." Kata Kakashi lirih.

Kakashi yang sudah benar-benar kehabisan cakra langsung jatuh terduduk sambil memegang mata kirinya dengan nafas putus - putus. Ia tahu betul efek penggunaan dari jurus yang mendiami mata sharingannya. Kesalahannya menggunakan kamui lebih dari anjuran yang diharuskan. Sedetik kemudian ia jatuh pingsan di samping tubuh rivalnya.

"Naruto, aku berhasil,"

.

.

.

.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, Sasuke. Bisakah kita menggabungkan kekuatan lagi?" tanya Naruto sambil berteriak dari jauh."Dan aku membutuhkan kemampuan medis juga tenaga monstermu itu, Sakura-chan!" lanjutnya. Sasuke dan Sakura langsung mendekati Gamakichi dan Naruto.

"Apa sebenarnya rencanamu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura. "Amaterasu Sasuke-kun sudah membakar juubi itu," kata Sakura melanjutkan.

"Cakraku dan Sasuke sudah sampai pada batasnya. Aku akan menggunakan rasengan shuriken untuk yang terakhir untuk menghabisi bagian dari tubuh juubi yang tersisa sedangkan Sasuke menggunakan Susano'onya. Lalu kau meneruskannya dengan menghancurkan yang lain. Dan..." ucapan Naruto terputus. Ia terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkannya. Ia menatap Sasuke sebentar lalu melanjutkan."... jika perang ini berakhir, berjanjilah untuk sembuhkan mata Sasuke lebih dulu."

Ucapan Naruto tak elak membuat Sasuke dan Sakura kaget. Disaat seperti ini masih terlintas diotaknya yang sempit untuk membantu kawannya yang telah menjadi ninja buron kelas atas itu. 'pantas saja ada yang berbeda dengan matanya. Terlihat lebih redup,' pikir Sakura.

"Hey bocah, kau seperti akan mati saja bicara seperti itu," ledek Gamakichi.

"Hehehe, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan terakhirku kalau aku tidak selamat nanti." Kata Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya yang menampilkan sederet gigi putihnya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau ini apa-apaan Naruto, jelas kau akan selamat. Kita bertiga adalah murid dari para sannin. Kita pasti bisa menyelesaikan semua ini." Kata Sakura yakin. Ia sangat jengkel dengan ucapan Naruto. Namun, Sakura takut kalau hal itu akan benar-benar terjadi. Sakura tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat terpenting dalam hidupnya lagi. "Baiklah, ayo mulai, Sakura-chan, Sasuke!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, mereka berkombinasi lagi. Disinilah Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sedangkan Naruto menatapnya ngeri saat melihat segel Byakugou seperti Tsunade yang tercetak di tengah dahi Sakura. 'Sakura-chan benar-benar jelmaan nenek Tsunade,' pikir Naruto.

Saat Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menyerang dan kehabisan cakra, mereka langsung ambruk. Begitu juga dengan Gamakichi dan Aoda. Cakra kyuubi yang menyelimuti Naruto sudah hilang. Susano'o Sasuke juga sudah hilang bersamaan dengan non-aktifnya mangekyou sharingan dan kembali ke warna onyx. Kini tinggallah Sakura menyelesaikan sisanya. Ia memandang panik kedua sahabatnya yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran itu. Tapi ia ingat perkataan Naruto untuk menyelesaikan yang terakhir ini. Sakura sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

"Katsuyu-sama. Katakan pada Gamakichi dan Aoda untuk membawa Naruto dan Sasuke-kun ketempat yang aman dan perintahkan para shinobi untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini. Aku akan menghancurkan juubi dan tempat ini." Perintah Sakura. Katsuyu memandang ragu pada Sakura. Tapi ia sangat yakin bahwa Sakura mampu melakukannya. Karena Sakura murid dari sannin!

Sakura langsung melompat setinggi mungkin. Katsuyu sesegera mungkin menjalankan perintah Sakura diikuti dengan Aoda dan Gamakichi. "Semuanya, menjauhlah dari sini. Sakura-chan akan menghancurkan tempat ini. Naiklah kepunggung kami!" Seru Katsuyu. Semua orang langsung menuruti perintahnya. Untunglah Gamakichi, Aoda dan Katsuyu bertindak cepat. Karena kalau tidak...

"SHANAROOOOO!"

**BUAGH !**

Mereka pasti langsung hancur ditempat akibat tinju maut dari Sakura yang luar biasa lebih dari sebelumnya.

'Aku tidak akan..tidak akan pernah.. membuat Sakura-chan semangat..dia menghancurkanku,' batin Naruto. Sayup-sayup ia melihat Sakura karena kesadarannya yang sudah menipis. Sempat-sempatnya jinchuurikinya Kurama itu berpikir konyol seperti itu disaat keadaannya yang antara hidup dan mati.

Dari kejauhan terlihat hokage pertama yang memadang Sakura yang telah meluluh lantahkan juubi dan sekitarnya. Hashirama telah menyelesaikan tugasnya mengalahkan Madara. Kini perang telah berakhir. Tidak akan ada lagi Madara, Obito, juubi dan Infinite tsukuyomi dan apapun yang akan membuat perang ini terjadi. Ia sudah menghabisi kakek moyang Klan Uchiha itu sampai ke akar-akarnya. Kakek dari Tsunade itu langsung menghampiri para shinobi yang ada di punggung Gamakichi.

"Kalian lihat itu? Gadis itu adalah monster yang lebih buruk dari Tsunade," Seru Hashirama dan membuat semua orang sweatdrop.

'Apa dia yang disebut dewa shinobi? Sifatnya sungguh berbeda dengan julukannya,' yaa kiranya seperti itulah yang ada dipikiran para aliansi saat melihat betapa memalukannya pemimpin konoha yang pertama itu.

Sakura tersengal-sengal saat selesai melepaskan tinjunya. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Sakura menghampiri para hewan panggilan.

Terdengar sorakan riang yang riuh dari setiap orang. Mereka semua sangat berterima kasih pada Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke. Karena dengan bantuan merekalah perang ini terselesaikan. Begitu juga dengan para hokage. Mereka bangga dengan para shinobi ini. Dan mereka berharap ini adalah perang terakhir yang terjadi di muka bumi ini.

Para ninja medis berhamburan membantu menyembuhkan shinobi yang masih terluka dibantu dengan Katsuyu. Sedangkan Sakura masih mengatur cakranya agar kembali stabil sambil memerhatikan medic-nin yang bertugas.

"Sakura-san. Kemarilah! Sasuke-san dan Naruto butuh tindakan medis!" seru Shizune. Sakura langsung menghampiri tangan kanan godaime hokage itu. Sakura hampir tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis melihat keadaan kedua sahabat seperjuangannya.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun bertahanlah," kata Sakura setengah terisak. Kali ini Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Sakit hatinya melihat Naruto yang sudah tak berdaya. Naruto hanya tersenyum lemah melihat Sakura. ia menyentuh sisi wajah Sakura dan menghapus air mata itu. Semakin Naruto menyentuh wajahnya semakin Sakura terisak. "Naruto, bertahanlah, aku akan segera menyembuhkanmu."

Semua orang menatap nanar pada tiga orang itu. Lebih tepatnya kepada Naruto dan Sasuke. Betapa mereka sangat berjasa diumurnya yang baru 16 tahun tapi sudah mengalami perang dan merekalah alasan utama mengapa perang ini terjadi. "Tidak, ingatlah janjimu untuk lebih dulu menyembuhkan Sasuke, Sakura-chan. Ingat, aku dari klan Uzumaki. Penyembuhanku lebih cepat dari pada Sasuke," Sakura sangat bimbang, manakah yang harus ia dahulukan. Tapi ia harus menjalankan janjinya terlebih dahulu. Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia menghampiri Sasuke yang tak kalah tak berdayanya dari Naruto apalagi kedua matanya yang nyaris buta. "Shizune-senpai, tolong sembuhkan Naruto. aku akan mengobati Sasuke!" kata Sakura.

"Baiklah,"

"Sasuke-kun. Bertahanlah," Sasuke hanya diam, ia hanya memandang Sakura sayu. Pandangan matanya melembut seakan menyiratkan kerinduan yang mendalam pada gadis pink dihadapannya. Perlahan ia angkat tangannya dan membelai sisi wajah Sakura. Sakura tersentak mendapat perlakuan Sasuke. Ia melihat senyum yang sangat tipis tercetak dibibir Sasuke. Dengan sisa kekuatannya Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Tadaima," ucap Sasuke.

"Okaeri Sasuke-kun, Okaeri." Jawab Sakura dan langsung memeluk Sasuke walaupun Sasuke tidak membalasnya karena kondisinya semakin melemah. Ia merasa sangat senang karena akhirnya Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Setelah puas berpelukan Sakura kembali berkonsentrasi melakukan penyembuhan

.

.

.

.

Tiga tahun berlalu sejak perang dunia shinobi keempat. Semua telah kembali normal meskipun luka yang ditorehkan dari perang tersebut masih membekas dan tak mungkin hilang dalam waktu yang cepat. Bukanlah hal yang mudah menerima kenyataan tentang orang-orang terkasih yang gugur dalam medan perang tersebut. Begitu pula dengan mereka. Dengan julukan baru yang mereka sandang. Biarpun salah satu diantara mereka merupakan mantan ninja kriminal kelas S dan telah menerima hukuman yang berat tapi setimpal, warga Konoha tetap menyambut dirinya dengan hangat. Terlebih sekarang mereka bertiga merupakan pondasi terkokoh yang ada di Konoha bahkan di negara api.

Kini Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke adalah legenda sannin yang baru. Dengan kekuatan yang diturunkan dari sannin terdahulunya. Bukan hanya gelar yang mereka sandang, tapi juga jabatan yang cukup membuat mereka sangat di segani. Naruto kini mendapatkan apa yang dari dulu dia cita-citakan yaitu menjadi hokage. Sakura menjadi master ninja medis dan kepala rumah sakit sedangkan Sasuke menjadi ketua ANBU.

Mereka bukan lagi bocah ingusan yang mengharapkan kekuatan ataupun pengakuan dari warga. Mereka telah menjelma menjadi orang yang sangat di cintai dan disegani oleh warganya dengan sendirinya.

"Tidak terasa ya, sudah tiga tahun sejak perang itu, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura. Saat ini mereka berada di atas gedung hokage. Menunggu sang Rokudaime Hokage yang sedang menghadiri rapat bersama para tetua. Sakura sedang tidak ada tugas di rumah sakit dan Sasuke sedang libur dari misi. "Naruto sudah menjadi hokage sesuai impiannya. Kau pun menjadi ketua ANBU."

"Hn," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kita adalah legenda sannin yang selanjutnya. Bahkan kita dilatih secara khusus oleh mereka." Lanjutnya sambil menerawang. Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh arti. "Tsunade-shisou begitu berjasa padaku. Aku bisa mengaktifkan segel byakugou ini karena ajarannya. Entah apa yang terjadi jika Tsunade-shisou tidak melatihku sebagai medic-nin. Mungkin aku akan menjadi kunoichi bodoh yang masih meminjam punggung kalian untuk melindungiku," Sakura menunjuk dahinya yang sekarang berhiaskan segel byakugou.

Sakura yang merasa di perhatikan oleh Sasuke menoleh. Emerald dan onyx bertemu. Saling mentransfer berbagai perasaan yang selama ini mereka pendam. Sasuke maju perlahan lalu melingkarkan lengan kokohnya di pinggang ramping Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura memegang pundak tegap Sasuke. Entah siapa yang memulai, mereka memiringkan kepala dan akhirnya bibir mereka bersatu. Ciuman yang sarat akan kasih sayang. Mereka berciuman cukup lama. Sampai tidak sadar bahwa sang hokage tengah cekikikan melihat kemesraan mereka bersama dengan pendampingnya yang sudah berwajah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Sasuke dan Sakura baru melepaskan ciuman mereka saat dirasa pasokan udara mulai berkurang. Mereka saling bertatapan. Sakura tersenyum malu-malu sambil menyembunyikan coretan merah muda yang terlukis di pipi ranumnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat gadis yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama kurang lebih 2 bulan ini tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ehm. Kalian mesra sekali sampai melupakan aku. bikin kita jadi iri, iya kan, Hinata-chan?" celetuk sang hokage sambil nyegir lebar. Naruto merangkul pinggang ramping gadis Hyuuga yang tinggal besok akan sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya, Hyuuga Hinata.

"I-iya, N-Naruto-kun," sahut Hinata malu-malu.

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh, Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke masih mempertahankan posisinya memeluk pinggang Sakura dan malah menatap tajam pada Hokage yang mengganggu acara mesranya dengan gadisnya.

"Hn, kau selalu berisik, Dobe," ucap Sasuke. Ia mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang kuat begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Hinata-chan. Nanti kalau kita sudah menikah kita harus lebih mesra dari mereka ne?" Hinata sudah tidak bisa lagi mengontrol wajahnya yang sudah merah melebihi darah itu. Sakura menahan tawa melihat Hinata dan Sasuke lagi-lagi menyetel wajah datarnya.

"Hey kenapa kalian malah tertawa. Harusnya kalian senang karena sebentar lagi aku akan menikah. Memangnya seperti kalian yang belum menikah," celetuk Naruto sambil memonyongkan bibir karena kesal di tertawai oleh Sakura.

Seketika tawa Sakura berhenti dan pelipisnya berkedut kesal. Tatapan Sasuke berubah menjadi lebih menusuk. Suasana yang tadinya cair mendadak beku karena kata-kata Naruto yang polos namun 'menyentuh' relung hati paling sensitif milik Sakura dan Sasuke. Aura membunuh yang tadinya sudah hilang sekarang menjadi pekat kembali.

"Naruto, kau cari mati rupanya," geram Sakura sambil mengepalkan tinjunya. Sasuke sudah siap dengan mangekyou sharingannya. Naruto hanya tertawa canggung dan mengambil sikap untuk kabur. Sebelum kabur, ia sudah lebih dulu mendapat jitakan maut dari Sakura yang membuatnya benjol sebesar buah kelapa –oke itu terlalu lebay– dan tsukuyomi dari Sasuke yang sukses membuat Naruto ketakutan dan berkeringat dingin untuk beberapa saat.

"ittai, kenapa kalian itu kompak sekali sih kalau menyakitiku. Hinata-chan, tolong akuuuuuu~" pinta Naruto dengan puppy eyes dan sukses membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya ingin muntah.

"s-sudahlah..n-naruto-kun. Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-san h-hanya bercanda,"

"Kasian sekali Hinata. Bagaimana nanti nasibmu dengan Naruto jika sudah menikah. Pasti akan ketularan bodohnya," cibir Sakura. Sasuke masih dengan wajah datarnya yang tidak dibuat-buat untuk menanggapinya sedangkan Naruto yang masih minta dielus-elus oleh Hinata bak anak anjing yang patuh pada majikannya mendelik pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Sakura-chan. Buktinya sekarang aku jadi hokage," kata Naruto tak mau kalah. "iya kan, Hinata-chan?" lanjutnya sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya. Bisa ditebak kan bagaimana reaksi Hinata?

"Ya ya, lebih baik kami pergi. Ayo Sasuke-kun. Jaa nee," dan boof. Mereka menghilang meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto langsung memanfaatkan sikon yang sepi ini. Ia mendekati Hinata dan langsung menciumnya dengan lembut. Hinata yang tidak siap mati-matian menahan dirinya agar tidak pingsan. Tapi lama kelamaan Hinata membalasnya. Andai Neji masih hidup sudah di pastikan Naruto akan berakhir di perut Akamaru.

Di kejauhan tepatnya di atas ukiran patung hokage ke lima, Sakura dan Sasuke melihat kemesraan dua sejoli itu. "Mereka cocok ya? Aku yakin Hinata bisa menjadi pendamping yang baik untuk Naruto." kata Sakura. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura tengah memperhatikan Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang berciuman. Sasuke kembali menyeringai. Ia menarik Sakura dan memeluk pinggangnya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir ranum gadis itu. Sakura yang kaget reflek mengangkat tangannya dan menekan dada bidang Sasuke. Tinggal dua senti jarak bibir mereka, gerakan Sasuke terhenti dan ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kita bisa lebih baik dari mereka," tandasnya sebelum melancarkan ciuman mereka. Ciuman yang lembut dan tanpa nafsu.

Itulah kisah mereka sang legenda yang baru. Menghadapi setiap rintangan bersama sehingga mereka dapat kembali melangkah beriringan seperti dahulu.

.

**THE END**

**.**

* * *

Fic ini udah saya edit. Ada sedikit kata-kata yang saya apus biar ga terkesan OOC. tapi kalo masih ada typos saya mohon maaf sekali lagi.

Yak, happy reading minna~


End file.
